1. Field of the Invention
The instant invention relates generally to excrement retrieval devices and more specifically it relates to an apparatus for animal waste collection.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous excrement retrieval devices have been provided in prior art. For example, U.S. patents numbered U.S. Pat. No. 3,830,423 to Prescott; U.S. Pat. No. 3,986,744 to Krogstad et al.; U.S. Pat. No. 4,240,656 to Eiffinger and U.S. Pat. No. 4,896,912 to Parnell all are illustrative of such prior art. While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.